candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Candy Crush Saga Wiki:Ranked Users
This is a compilation of the local staff members. Bureaucrats Lefty7788 profile pic.jpg|link=User:Lefty7788 3primetime3.jpg|link=User:3primetime3 Wildoneshelper.jpg|link=User:Wildoneshelper *User:Lefty7788: *User:3primetime3: Primetime is an active administrator coming from Los Angeles, California. He likes his friends on this wiki the most! He also likes is a simple "thanks" when he writes you a message informing you about something. He abhors ignored messages >.< In real life, he loves to play the piano and violin and would like to major in piano performance in the future. *User:Wildoneshelper: Dun dun dun dun... Done done done DONE!!!!! Administrators Blackbird625.jpg|link=User:Blackbird625 Blueeighthnote.jpg|link=User:Blueeighthnote CC-8589934592.jpg|link=User:CC-8589934592 ChaneyTheSamurott.jpg|link=User:ChaneyTheSamurott DoCheonGong.jpg|link=User:DoCheonGong Flockky II.jpg|link=User:Flockky II Imamadmad.jpg|link=User:Imamadmad JoyIF.jpg|link=User:JoyIF LucasH181.jpg|link=User:LucasH181 Roseturnip.jpg|link=User:Roseturnip Solstice2000.jpg|link=User:Solstice2000 Storm2.jpg|link=User:Storm2 Supermario3459.jpg|link=User:Supermario3459 *User:Blackbird625: Active administrator who doesn't make much of an appearance, but watches the wiki from time to time. When inactive, Blackbird625 is playing Minecraft. *User:Blueeighthnote: While no longer as active as before, Blueeighthnote, an administrator, still performs regular tasks, fixing some of the technical errors, and continues to monitor trolls and vandalism. When not active on the wiki, Blueeighthnote studies music. *User:CC-8589934592: Elsa is a Snow Queen from Frozen. He likes ice so much, and he wishes to become an ice-skater. He works on this wikia mostly time he is free, and detects spam, vandalism very quick. So, be careful with his icy power! **Recently he is always comes along with Pokemon (like Pikachu, Samurott, Glaceon...), and he wants to become a roleplayer, a children of Em. *User:ChaneyTheSamurott: Chaney is a friendly Samurott living in MI, USA. When he is not on Wikia, he mostly makes levels for his fanon, or roleplays on Facebook. Sometimes he joins Wikia chat and chats there. He has three cats, and is getting fourth one in Fall 2015. *User:DoCheonGong: DoCheonGong is one of the very few Korean CCS wiki users and the only Korean administrator on this wiki. I mostly maintain some pages about characters and blockers or other elements pages that not often be edited by some users. *User:Flockky II: The second chapter of Flockky begins... Simple, friendly CCSW admin, and of course, proud to be a Candy Crusher. In this wiki, I'm trying my very best to perform various things which I am responsible with. If you want to say something at me, feel free to message on my wall. Happy contributing! *User:Imamadmad: *User:JoyIF: *User:LucasH181: Lucas is a semi-active administrator from Singapore. He is currently quite busy due to studies but when he appears on the wiki, he tries to be more friendly to the users. He will try his best to contribute to the wiki, as well as stopping the spam and vandalism on the wiki. If you have any enquiries, feel free to write on his wall! He is very keen to respond to your enquiries! *User:Roseturnip: Roseturnip, an active administrator is still here to try to help out on this wiki if possible and trying to monitor trolls, spam and vandalism. However, I will not be available on chat due to the past incidents. If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my wall. *User:Solstice2000: Solstice is a Solstice Dragon who currently resides on an unknown floating island in the sky (*''cough''Malaysia''cough''*). Unlike the other administrators, this user is mostly an anti-social in real life, thus he has no idea on how to introduce himself for now, until he finally comes out of hiding, which only happens twice a year. *User:Storm2: Storm2 is an English administrator who currently resides somewhere in County Cavan, Ireland. When not performing administrative tasks at the rate of one every five months, he likes to play Worms Armageddon with Leo, make music in FL Studio and make levels for his fanon in Game Maker. He also has Richard, a four-year-old tabby cat who is worshipped by all and sundry. *User:Supermario3459: Forum Moderators *User:Catinthedark: *User:Top Agent PGG jr.: Chat Moderators *User:3litecandycrusher: 3litecandycrusher, or 3lite, is known as a very active vandalism fighter and a very active user. You can find him on chat quite often, and he is almost always around to help. He also loves donuts, so feel free to give him one at anytime! *User:Asew54321: *User:Bp101697: *User:Catinthedark: *User:Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711: *User:Spongebob789: Spongebob789 is an active chat moderator, promoted to chat moderator by the administrator, Flockky II. Spongebob789 is in EN-4 level of english. He joined this wiki on October 2014. And promoted to Chat Moderator at July 2015. This user have created his own personal Game Maker, that is the one and only CandyUniverse. He is mad of 323. His signature is "The Unlucky Sponge", Usually his signature is Luck O' The Sponge. He is temporarily have flu. And will not be active at 16-17 August 2015. On 15 August 2015, He can only be in the morning. This user will change his username to "SpongebobCandy789" on January 2016. He dislikes roleplay and Level 323. Rollbacks *User:3litecandycrusher: 3litecandycrusher, or 3lite, is known as a very active vandalism fighter and a very active user. You can find him on chat quite often, and he is almost always around to help. He also loves donuts, so feel free to give him one at anytime! *User:Akumaxx ws: An active player who plays mostly on mobile. May pop out at random locations. Native language is not English. *User:Asew54321: *User:Bp101697: *User:Bumblebee the transformer: Bumblebee is a very active Rollback,Plus he makes friends very fast. His favorite colors are red and blue. He is a great skyscraper and hurricane enthusiast. He goes on 4 wikis currently. Hes planning to leave one soon(dont worry. Its not this one) because he has a list of wikis which he wants to go *User:Carlsaga07: *User:Catinthedark: *User:Cheekian: Cheekian is a player who always play Candy Crush Saga and Candy Crush Soda Saga and have upload many walkthrough videos. Sometimes he have leak a bit about CCS and he just leak at chat sometime. But please don't request information from my wall. *User:ChocophileBenj: *User:Cjay1997: *User:Courtemanche437: Courtemanche437 is an active user on the wiki, though he doesn't use his rollbacking priveleges very much. He was also a former chat mod, and loves Candy Crush Saga and Candy Soda Saga. He is also a fan of the Bejeweled series, games that very much inspired these two. Finally, he enjoys talking with his friends from the wiki on Facebook and Skype. *User:DoccocaubaiCAN: *User:EeveeLover1988: *User:Emmaelise401: Emmaelise401 is a kitten enthusiast, a demon, a ghost, a bomber, or even a yoga instructor at times. Emmaelise401 is a former admin, and used to have a kitten named V who was a celebrity on the wiki. *User:Hypotek789: Hypotek789 is an ABC/T that has an unexplainable obsession to lamps, mushrooms, and the color Crimson. Hypo likes to socialize on the forum and chat. He desires justice. Digital artist. Member for 2 years. Went inactive twice due to level frustration. Oh, he's back. *User:Jacob5664: Jacob5664 is a person who's been on Wikia for almost a year. He joined on August, 2014 and went inactive from October-May due to lack of playing Candy Crush. Jacob is calm and usually takes things seriously and rarely fools around. He is normally quick to notify an admin if he sees vandalism. Jacob can be paranoid at times. His primary language is English. *User:Marisa1980: Marisa1980 is a student at Be Tong Secondary School. He is very active rollback. He likes playing Candy Crush Saga. He works on this wikia mostly time he is free, and 2 wikias he joining is CCSW and CCSSW. When not active on the wiki, Marisa1980 is playing CCS or studying. *User:NewMarioFan65: *User:Not real name: *User:Olaf-Tiffi-Odus2711: *User:Top Agent PGG jr.: *User:Xingkerui: